Talk:Flightless
The game's genre revealed Someone brought up this preview on a facebook comment to Nitrome today. (Well actually I'm assuming this is it, since the person mentioned a "preview of a platform game that was shown but never spoken about again" and this game seems to fit the description.) Nitrome replied and said it was an exploration game, taking more time to program. I would like to add this to the article, but I don't think it's possible to link facebook comments. Has anyone else heard about this game (besides the blog post it was mentioned on)? 06:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't browse the Facebook comments anymore. Mainly due to the moronic and idiotic people asking Nitrome to make a sequel, Nitrome Rocks!, or a complaint. I actually haven't heard anything else about this game, but from the look of the preview it looks like it will be a platformer. -- 12:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, but an exploration game? It's not like everyday that Nitrome makes exploration games. 03:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I think you should add it to the article, and you're right that it's not like everyday that Nitrome makes exploration games. Besides this discussion, I find something odd that a game was released before this one which was also designed by Martin Wörister. Maybe he has already done all the design for this game but, as RSK said it is taking more time to program due to its genre. 12:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious worm 16:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :What you said is completely an spoiler and here's not the place to talk about the game, we talk about the article itself. 18:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::To answer your question though, Flightless is a demo, so stopping the game at that point makes sense. It's probably the climax of the game, so I guess you'll have to purchase the game to find out what comes next. 06:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Release of Flightless Since we happen to have a preview released now, should we hold a trial of the new WIP rule? SQhi•(talk)Ruby 00:23, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :You already put it up, so who's to protest. Most of the main issues about setting forth this rule have been resolved. The template definitely needs changing - first of all, it should be on a template page, as many editors would prefer not seeing all that code on the article page. The look of the template itself also needs changing - I understand you want to emphasize that "No WIPs are allowed", but the blank template code used (based off Template:WIP) makes it seem more obstructive to the page rather than a notification that this rule applies to this page. 06:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) What game Should Flightless be considered Nitrome's first PC or Steam Greenlight game in the Special parameter of the infobox? 07:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, of course. Also, the noWIP template has to be changed. 12:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant one or the other when I said that. But I guess both work together, as well. 00:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::It should be considered their first Steam Greenlight game. A PC game is defined as a disc for a PC or a download, and you dont download this game. 01:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::You don't download it? It sounded like Flightless was going to be available for download via Steam Greenlight, though I had no idea what Steam Greenlight was until I saw the tweet hinting this game. 01:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Truthfully, I have no clue if it's downloaded, but usually a PC game has to be paid for. (like Minecraft) 01:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) To get the game, you have to buy it off Steam (when it goes up). Then, when you buy it, you can download it to your computer. I don't believe there will be a physical retail copy. -- 01:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! I wish. But I did figure that would be the case. Physical retail PC games practically seem to be in non-existence right now. 02:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Separate demo page Flightless needs a separate page for the demo and PC game. By the looks of the page, it seems like it's going to be like a full-length game article - and that's just the demo! If Flightless is going to be a purchasable PC game, I would assume that there is going to be a lot more content to write about, and I'm not sure if having the full game when it is released and the demo on the same page would suffice. Then again, the game might include rooms seen in the demo, but I don't know if that's a good reason to keep both on the same page. 01:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : We'll just have to wait until it releases or someone here buys it. 01:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to buy it. I also think splitting the page would be good, seeing as the final game may contain possibly over 200 rooms. -- 01:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm getting the game too. How do you get it on Steam? Do you download the software and buy the game? I made an account, but can't vote for Nitrome until I buy something. I might buy Portal 2. :/ Or I could just wait until the game gets greenlit. 01:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think I confused you. Anyway, I was talking in future tense (think I left that out to) how to get the game. To get the full game (when it is released), you have to download steam and instal it. Now, you have to buy the game, and download it. I don't know how long it's going to take to download it, Portal 2 took around 12 hours to download, and it was downloading fast. Upon downloading the entire thing (I think I only downloaded half of Portal 1, and played through the entire game), you can play it. To vote for the game, go to its greenlight page and vote "Yes" to "Would you buy this game if it were released?". It should allow you to vote.-- 02:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::You have to buy something first. How much percent is it done? The site won't tell me until I vote, and I can't vote until I buy something. 10:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::They don't say. -- 13:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know... Maybe for this game we need another page, or even a subpage for the full game's levels. 13:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Splitting this page into one for the demo version seems good, as this page already has around 9,000 bytes in rooms alone. -- 14:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I really do think we should separate this into a separate page. As brought up somewhere else, I think this page is large enough to be a separate page. 15:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, are we splitting it? Do we need to use the Vote template or something? 14:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) The demo is everywhere! I noticed Nitrome uploaded the demo to a lot of websites to let a lot of people know the game and vote it on steam. Take a look here. Shoul we add all the links of the demo in "Play it"? 13:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. -- 14:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Splitting May I split this page? I believe (unless my math is wrong) there is over 15,000 bytes of information on this page just about the demo rooms. Permission to split? -- 03:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's well over 15,000 bytes. In fact, you're about to pass the standard long page size, which is 32,000 bytes. :I don't know if splitting the rooms from the rest of the page would be a suitable solution, considering each of the "Rooms" are the "Level" sections, and level sections are typically kept on the same page as the game they pertain to. Before splitting, there may be some things that can be done to make this page seem a bit shorter. For instance, All rooms shows a gallery of all the rooms, which takes up quite a bit of article space and there is already a picture of the room in its own gallery per section. All the space it occupies can be reduced by putting the gallery in a collapsible template, or making it into a slideshow. FR1.png|Room 1 FR2.png|Room 2 FR3.png|Room 3 FR4.png|Room 4 FR5.png.png|Room 5 FR6.png|Room 6 FR7.png|Room 7 FR8.png|Room 8 FR9.png|Room 9 FR10.png|Room 10 QFR11.png|Room 11 QFR12.png|Room 12 QFR13.png|Room 13 QFR14.png|Room 14 FR15.png|Room 15 FR16.png|Room 16 FR17.png|Room 17 FR18.png|Room 18 FR19.png|Room 19 FR20.png|Room 20 FR21.png|Room 21 QFR22.png|Room 22 QFR23.png|Room 23 FR24.png|Room 24 QFR25.png|Room 25 FR26.png|Room 26 QFR27.png|Room 27 QFR28.png|Room 28 QF29.png|Room 29 QFR30.png|Room 30 FR31.png|Room 31 FR32.png|Room 32 FR33.png|Room 33 :The video walkthroughs can be put into a gallery as well instead of one large video per section, which should be easy to do now that we can use the video embed tool. I think those things alone should help free up some space, and there's also some merging of sections and pictures I can see that would help as well. What I do suggest (as mentioned above) is putting the full released game on a separate article when it is available. It would be inconsistent to move something such as a Levels section, which is a core part of the game articles, to a separate page because of length. 05:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :In some wikis about more popular and longer game (for example, Pokémon) there is another page for the walkthrough of the game, instead of having it on the game page. I don't see splitting the levels uncommon or strange, Flightless will be a very long game and it will need another page. 13:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I think using slideshows should be avoided in the mainspace, except when using them for the opening in a game. First, they start automatically, so by the time you get to the slideshow, a whole bunch of images have already passed. Also, I placed them in a gallery so that one can jump to the room's section and find the solution for it. Putting it in a slideshow will considerably reduce the images, and make it impractical to have the slideshow, as if you want to look for a room to go to, you're going to be clicking through the slideshow and wishing it were a gallery instead. However, putting a gallery in a collapsible box is fine with me. The entire reason I uploaded all the images of the room is completely so that users can find the room they are stuck in. That's why. Also, the Spanish Pokemon wiki only split walkthroughs into other pages is because there's so much to write about them, a Pokemon game walkthrough is equal to about 10-15 Nitrome game walkthroughs. -- 14:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I personally do not like the idea of a slideshow, for similar reasons NOBODY listed above. I also do not agree with adding a separate page for the walkthrough, because I think if we separate the walkthrough and actual game page into two pages (discussed above), it shouldn't be too long. 15:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::And how do we know the game won't be as long as 10-15 Nitrome games? Also, I disagree with both the gallery and the slideshow. The images are already on each level's section, and if you want to link them or make an "index", the TOC is exactly what you're looking for. 16:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) The gallery of rooms acts like the TOC for the rooms. Without the gallery linking to each room, people will be scrolling down looking for the right room they are stuck in. It may take around 3 minutes to find the proper room, if the gallery of levels is deleted. -- 03:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :If it acts like the TOC, it's completely unnecessary and it should be, at least, collapsible. 10:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I agreed to it being collapsible.-- 14:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Gems, anyone? Does anyone know what happens when you get all 50 gems? I can't find it on the article (and I got to 49 before getting stuck on the last). 00:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing happens. It's just something to find and challenge yourself with right now. 00:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Even though there's a ? in a gem, you get nothing for getting all 50. -- 03:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Endings, you've been topped now states that Flightless has taken over Endings as the longest page on Nitrome Wiki. At the moment, it's 78,538 bytes. Long is good, yes, but 78,538 bytes is, maybe, getting to be a little too long. I still don't think splitting all the rooms from the page is a good idea though, because the Rooms section is what is giving this page all its length. On its own, a page about "Rooms" would be around 68,424 bytes, give or take a few for an introduction and templates. That means the Flightless page would be about 10114 bytes, which is short for a full-length game page. Perhaps we could try splitting a certain category of rooms, such as placing secret rooms on a separate page. Any other ideas? 05:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :And why place secret rooms on a separate page? It seems awkward, as there is nothing special about them other than they are secret. Also, the table of contents allows users to easily track them down. Splitting part of the rooms but not all is not possible, as users will be wondering why it was done. Why split only a few rooms? I think the entire rooms section should be put into the Flightless demo. And what is wrong with the page being small after the split? 10,000 is still big for a game article, there are some other game articles under 10,000. Aquanaut, Cave Chaos 2, Steamlands Player Pack, Flash Cat, Skywire VIP - Extended, there are lots of < 10,000 byte pages. Also, if we split the page into it's own demo we have to take the map section with us. Why have a map about a demo on the full game's page?-- 13:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Directionally challenged? I don't know for sure, but there seems to be a hell of a lot of errors regarding left and right in the description of the rooms. For example, it says for the boss room, you enter on the left side, but it's actually the right side. Could someone double-check this just in case I'm wrong? I don't want to change too much then find out it was a mistake. Zsashas (talk) 05:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you enter on the right side. Feel free to change something if you think it's wrong. That's what wikis are for. I might make an effort to correct some of them next time I get the chance. : 11:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for feedback! I actually didn't proofread this, although I should've, seeing as how long it is. -- 13:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "to make the game great" Parts of two comments regarding Flightless' status: And to make it the truly great game it deserves we need to put a larger dedicated team on it. (Nitrome) To make it the great game it deserves we need the manpower team , time and proper structure in place. (Jon) I added that Nitrome needs a "larger dedicated team", but should I also add "to make the game great"? I didn't do it originally because I thought that a larger team would be an answer to that, but both those comments mention it so I'm not sure if its genuinely another reason for the team or some superfluous extra content. -- 17:32, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :I think they're trying to say that they probably could finish Flightless but to do it justice or with the quality they want they would need to focus more on it and set up a team that isn't also busy with other projects. So yeah, I would add something along those lines for why they are waiting to work on it. 23:32, June 25, 2015 (UTC)